Air Hugs
by PikaGirl13
Summary: A Story requested by Sam-Murott up on Tumblr, While Astrid & Hiccup are out on a new fly route that they plan on teaching to the rest of the teens, Stormfly & Toothless decide to put their plan into action when they want to see some more romance between the two young Dragon riders. A Fluffy Hiccstrid story that I thought you would all enjoy R & R


Air Hugs

Astrid knew her Dragon was up to something the moment she stepped out of her house that one chilly afternoon. She was off to meet Hiccup at the Dragon Academy that morning so that they can go over some flight routes they were going to teach to the rest of the other teens. Stormfly kept on looking up at her like she was the funniest person in the world & looked back down to focus on her flying.

"I don't know what she's up to... But I don't think I want to find out." Astrid thought to herself when they had finally reached the Dragon Academy.

Hiccup and his Dragon Toothless gazed over to her and smiled their usually happy-go-lucky smile that drove Astrid crazy. "Good afternoon Milady, where have you been?"

Astrid huffed, "Oh nowhere, just getting myself ready for a long day of flying with a certain dork I know."

"No need to be sassy this early, that's not allowed until much later on in the day when we can see Snotlout looking at us a mile away." Hiccup replied back to her as he got up onto Toothless's back.

Taking a piece of hair out of her face, she laughed at his statement light heartily and they set off to run the new fly routes.

The flight was silent for the first couple of minutes until Astrid couldn't bear the silence any longer, "Why did you decide to only invite me along for the ride Hiccup? Was Fishlegs to busy?"

"Fishlegs was pre-occupied with the twins. Apparently Tuffnut almost killed himself choking on a piece of fish bone last night and Ruffnut had brought Fishlegs over to their place to take care of him since she doesn't really do any first aid." Hiccup replied rolling his eyes at the thought of re-living that situation again, "But honesty, to tell you the truth, I was hoping that we could spend some more alone time together anyways."

That made Astrid blush a light crimson, "Really... Some more alone time with just the two of us? What a bold thing to say Hiccup..."

"At least I said it to you and not somebody like Snotlout. Since I know he has been pestering you lately with all his embarrassing declarations of love." Hiccup replied to her, blushing equally as bright.

While Hiccup & Astrid were talking back and forth to each other, Toothless & Stormfly looked each other in the eyes and smiled a secretive smile. They had been waiting for the perfect opportunity where their riders were alone together without the other teens and it was the perfect time to put their secret plan into action.

Without Hiccup's prompt, Toothless started to glide closer to Stormfly as the two teens cried out at the same time, "Whoa there!"

But it was too late and they rammed into each other, causing them to wrap their arms around the other's body in a scared instinct. So essentially they were hugging in mid-air.

"Are we safe?" Astrid asked Hiccup in a shaky voice.

Hiccup took a little while to answer her, but finally after a few deep breaths he replied to her saying, "Yeah, we're safe now. I don't know what is up with our Dragons but they just decided to throw us at each other like a pair of old boots."

Astrid looked over Hiccup's shoulder and noticed that the sun was slowly falling off into the distance, but that didn't surprise her because it was daylight's saving time and day's were shorter than the nights now. But as she looked at the sunset, she couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu .

That's when it hit her, Astrid looked into Hiccup's eyes and smiled as she said, "Our Dragons are sneaker than the Twins..."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked curiously.

They heard Toothless and Stormfly chuckle as they rubbed against each other, causing Hiccup & Astrid to accidently kiss each other on the lips. But they didn't immediately separate, in fact they had only deepened their kiss to a good 2 minutes before finally departing from the embrace.

Hiccup was the first to chuckle, "Now I get what you mean..."

They laughed together light heartily as their Dragons looked at each other in approval. Their plan was a success and they had managed to get their best friends to kiss once again for their enjoyment.


End file.
